The Rock Note
by hawthorn-vine-witch
Summary: I felt something heavy in my pocket and reacedh inside with my blood and bruised hand, finding a note attaced to a rock. "Come to the Order, let me help you. -H" Set 6th HBP, DH, and post-DH. Draco/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Set 6th Year(Half Blood Prince)-Hermione's POV

"Harry, don't you ever wonder, what would it have been like if we were friends with Malfoy?"

"I guess. I mean, I probably would not have been second guessing his every move as I am now, possibly helping him avoid becoming a Death Eater. But-"

"Harry!"

"What did I do now?" Harry asked while I glared at him, "Oh, this is about the Death Eater thing. Hermione, think about it. He is rarely here, never talks to anyone, takes mysteriously long walks at the specific hours of 1am, 6pm, and midnight. That has  
"Death Eater" written all over it!"

"Harry," trying to calm him down, "we don't know for sure. And I don't want him to be a Death Eater. It just isn't right!" Ugh now I'm starting to tear up, blaming it on hormones and over tiredness.

"I know," he said awkwardly, not sure why Draco could result in me acting this way, "let's just talk about something else and focus on Malfoy in the morning. How's Ancient Runes?"

"Oh Harry it's so exciting! I have so much fun learning about history. But, I'vealready read the whole textbook, and we aren't allowed to read past Advanced Ancient Runes IV..." continuing in a rant on my disappointment in being held back.

11:20pm

After talking with Harry for a bit longer, I noticed the time, bidding him goodnight so I can finish the last of my potions homework.

After finishing, I climbed into bed with my last thoughts on Draco Malfoy. I have concluded that I would be angry with him for becoming a Death Eater, but who knows? We're not even friends, we're enemies! Why should I care?

 **This is my first story, so reviews are great. Let me know what you think and if I should continue writing. Thanks so much :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"agh!" I woke with a start, looking around hoping I didn't wake up the other girls in the dormitory. As I wiped the sweat off my forehead. Seriously, another nightmare? I looked at the clock, 12:23 am. Sighing as I laid back down on the pillows,

"Looks like I won't be getting any more sleep. I've already finished my Transfiguration, Potions, Ancient Runes I'm not allowed to get ahead on, jeez. Maybe I'll go for a walk."

As I pulled on my robe over my muggle pj's, that the other girls continuously made fun of along with the pink fluffy slippers I am wearing, I gripped my wand in my dominant hand.

Slipping out of the dormitory was slightly more difficult, due to the fact that Harry and Ron fell asleep on the floor and couch while *hopefully* doing homework. Making a fast run towards the door, the floorboards creaked,

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Yes Harry, I just couldn't sleep"

"What? I can't hear you over Ron's snoring."

I chuckle a little, knowing we have this problem frequently, "I said I couldn't sleep so I'm going to pass by the library and head to breakfast a little early," I lied smoothly.

"Ok Mione, do study and over achieve, I'll be down there in a bit, just let me sleep a bit more," smiling to himself because we both know how much he loved sleep.

I say goodbye, relieved that he didn't look at the clock, because breakfast isin seven hours!

Stepping through the common room door into the hallway, I just started wandering, having no idea where I was planning to go.

The library was closed, and sadly, you can't open it with a simple Alamorah spell, as I've tried many times. Feeling a bit hungry, I spun on my heels heading to the kitchens, a nice cup of tea and a scone would be amazing right now. Tickling the pear,I  
stepped through the golden door, the elves must not be here yet, "Lumos," my wand illuminated the area as I searched for anything to eat, nothing.

Now what am I supposed to do? This weird feeling of magic was pulling me towards the Astronomy Tower as if it were some magnetic force. Climbing the stairs to the star-lit sky, I heard a momentary hum of a song. I stopped in my tracks, "Malfoy,"I  
whispered.

He looked up and smiled, a friendly smile, " _Grangerr_ ," the blonde boy slurred, collapsing on the floor before me.

"Malfoy!" I crouched near his face, pushing the oh-my-gosh-so-soft hair out of his face, trying to get him to come back to consciousness, "Malfoy! Wake up!"

" _Granger? Is that yoouu?_ "

"Yes it is. Come on, why don't you stand up?" Knowing he won't get up without my help, I moved around to where his feet were. "Here, take my hands, can you do that?"

"Nope! Can't do Granger, no can do Granger."

It was kinda cute, but I kept my face fixed on his, then reached out to grasp his (unbelievably soft too) hands in mine, pulling him up.

"Oof! Careful Granger, next time you shouldn't do that."

"And why is that?"

He just looked at me the same way as when I first found him and walked over to the railing of the beautiful tower. "I love the stars, all of them, well except the ones that form Taurus," pointing to the bull constellation.

Fascinated by this different side of Draco Malfoy, I urged him to continue.

"I don't like it because when I was little, my father used to tell me a story about how Taurus came alive and decided to take revenge on the world, coming after bad little boys, and I quote him, 'like yourself', and I probably was. But other thanthat,  
I love all of them because they represent a story, and a world different from here, where I wish I was, possibly fitting in and not being pressured into anything," as tears gathered in the boy's eyes, I pulled him into a hug. Smiling, I

inhaled such a Draco-like sent, and giggled when he pulled me closer.

Afraid to speak and ruin the moment, I gently managed to ask, "Malfoy, why are you telling me this?"

Taking a deep breath, "I guess because I won't remember any of this in the morning, and depending on how wasted you are, you might not either."

"Wasted? You think I'm comforting you because I'm drunk? I am not drunk, Draco."

"Well, yeah. But if you say so," pulling away from out exceedingly long hug, "You need to go back to your room; the sun will be rising soon."

I looked to my left, Hogwarts really is beautiful. I love it here; it was home, where I can be me. "Draco, are you-" cut off by the realizing the mysterious body was no longer in the tower.

Slightly disappointed with his disappearance, I wandered back to my room. Hoping Harry, Ron, and the others were still asleep, I muttered the Gryffindor password and slipped into my bed. Sleep came quickly, despite the unwelcoming image of perplexinggrey  
eyes seeming to stare back at me.

 **Hey guys, tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks so much! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if the editing is messed up! Transferring between my laptop and phone,it gets messed up sometimes. :/**

"Honestly Ron, do you ever stop eating?" I say across the table

"Wha? I'm ungry!"

"Harry? Help him," I say laughing, "Harry, help him. Please"

"Why me?"

"Because you're a boy too!"

"That doesn't have to do with anything. Oh Ron! Are you ready for quidditch?" I shook my head as Harry and Ron got into a heated conversation about the dangerous sport.

"Come on boys, we have potions soon."

I got that feeling again, the same feeling I has when I woke up, remembering last night. Staring off into space, I looked two tables over to see the only platinum blonde head who seemed to be internally contemplating on whether he should eat the green  
/orred apple first. I blushed when he looked up and managed to catch my eye.

Interrupted from my thoughts, Harry asked, "Mione, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just ready to get going."

As the three of us walked down the hall, I looked up once more to see him staring back at me with an odd expression, maybe he really was drunk last night, and trying to remember.

-Potions-

The three of us sat down in Slughorn's class, and Harry pulled out that book. Honestly, he was going to get in trouble one day.

"Ah, Harry my boy, would you like to come to my annul tonight?"

"I'd be delighted to come. Thank you so much, sir." Harry said, playing the pet student role perfectly.

"Miss Granger, you are invited too. You two may bring a date as well, it will be at 9:00, so don't be late."

"Professor, just out of curiosity, who else is invited?" Harry asked as innocently as he could.

"Well you two, Miss Weasley, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, and a few fifth years you may not know."

Harry looked at me prominently, and knowing exactly what he was thinking, I stared back.

"Ok, thank you so much. Hermione and I will make sure we will be there at 9:00."

Turning his attention back to the class, Slughorn assigned us another potion, "You have been in school for a little more than three months, and I believe you are ready for the Impossible Potion."

I rolled my eyes at Harry's eagerness to win again, but not this time, I was going to get back to the top of the class.

"Sir, will there be a prize?" Katie Bell asked.

"Ah, yes Miss Bell. The first one to brew the perfect potion will get an O in their Owls."

Chatter began in the classroom, "You have three weeks to research the Impossible Potion, good luck."

"Harry," I whispered in his ear, "is there anything about this potion in the book?"

"No, surprisingly. Did you want to take a look?" handing me the book.

Flipping through the mysterious book, I realized too that there was no mention of the potion.

Maybe this was an old potion, Harry and I grew up in the muggle world, "Ron, have you heard of this potion before?"

"Beats me, I've never heard of it, and dad's never mentioned it."

"Well I guess that means we need to go to-"

"The library," the boys finished for me.

"Yes, the library, I'm going to go after Ancient Runes, will you be joining me?"

"Quidditch practice," they say simultaneously.

"You two need to stop doing that," I say laughing.

The three of us get up and head to Charms as Slughorn dismisses the class.

What Hermione does not know is that there are few who know of the Impossible Potion.

-Ancient Runes-

Professor Babbling became one of my favorite teachers quickly this year. The subject is fascinating, learning about different texts and were only about six of us in the class, Marcus Belby, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Draco,

and me.

"As many of you know, the term is almost done, and there is one more project left. I will be pairing you up based on knowledge of this topic: Dalecarlian runes."

What? I've never heard of this! I look around and see the others just as confused. Except one, Draco.

"You have 30 minutes to complete this test, begin once you get your paper."

Last question,

#25) What language are the Delecarlian Rune characters mainly used for?

a) Bergen

b) Old Norse

c) Proto-Norse

d) Elfdalian

Oh I have no idea!

"Times up! Please send your papers to the front." Placing her wand on the tests, she magically graded them. The tests order themselves from highest grade on the top to lowest on the bottom of the stack.

"Here it is, Mr. Malfoy! Congratulations, you got the highest score, 23/25. And Miss Patil, you camein a close second with 21/25, then Miss Granger with 20/25."

I sigh, this wasn't my worst grad, but it definitely wasn't my best.

"For this project, I will pair you randomly," Flicking her wand once more our tests paired together, "Mr. Belby and Mr. Malfoy, Miss Chang and Miss Patil, and finally Miss Granger and Mr. Boot. You are to research the Elder Futhark and

write a three-page report. Please discuss with your partner about times to meet. Class dismissed."

I heard Terry calling my name as I entered the library, "Hermione! Hey, when did you want to meet?"

"I'm heading to the library to study Potions, but I guess I could work on Ancient Runes. Did you want to join me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to, can I meet you in 10 minutes. I'm going to grab a bite to eat, would you like me to bring you anything?"

"If they have something easy you could grab that would be great. Thank you Terry. Oh and I'll be towards the back of the library near the windows."

"Ok, thanks."

Scanning the aisles for Futhark I managed to run into Malfoy. Oddly enough, I hadn't run into him today, even with our shared classes.

"Watch where you're going Granger." He was looking at me, just like at breakfast, with a small crease in his brow.

"Wait, Malfoy. Do you know what the Impossible Potion is? Neither Harry, Ron, or I have heard of it."

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Why would I tell you?"

"Because I could help you," I whisper, looking anywhere but his face.

"And why would you do that," sneering as he said this. I just looked at him, with a pained expression on my face. "Was I drunk last night? What did I say? Tell me!"

"You really don't remember?"

"Would I be asking you, feeling vulnerable, if I did mudblood?" I flinched as he said the word, but I did not let him get the best of me.

"Well I guess so, Malfoy. Do you really want to know what you said?"

"No, but I feel like you were going to tell me anyways," shrugging nonchalantly.

"You said something about flowers, Pansy, your plans for Valentine's Day, and stars," hoping he didn't notice I was lying even with my silly comeback.

"Stars? What did I say? Why do you want to help me?"

"You said you wanted to bring Pansy flowers and apparate to a star in the sky so you can see your constellation," laughing to myself because that certainly would be a sight. Draco Malfoy being a romantic! Ha, when that day comes, I'll fly on

a broom.

"I know that isn't true-"

"Hermione? Why are you talking to Malfoy?" Terry started as he handed me a grilled cheese.

"Oh, Malfoy? Right, we were talking about the potions project. Let's just go find a table and get started," as Terry and I were walking to the table, Draco grabbed my arm, "I'll talk to you later. This conversation isn't over." I nod,

because now I'm curious to why stars are a sensitive topic.

Maybe it was deeper than what he was saying last night.

 **Hey guys! Let me know what you think again :)**


	4. Chapter 4

H **ey guys so sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, school keeps me busy 24/7(unfortunately).**

 **Anyways, here's chapter 4. R &R please! Enjoy :)**

 ****

 _"I don't know where to start," I said while wiping the tears off my cheeks, "I really didn't mean to, it just happened. It was an accident, please believe me Professor McGonagall!"_

 __

 _I could tell this was hard for her, "Miss Granger, I do believe you, and so does Dumbledore, but his recovery will be lengthy, maybe a month. So be prepared to explain yourself and bring all assignments to him."_

48 hours earlier

"I've been looking through the books and have found that Elder Futhark derived from Europe in the first two centuries, it was also introduced into the Latin alphabet during the reign of Augustus. Furthermore-"

"Sorry to interrupt Hermione, but who's Augustus?"

"Oh right. Um, so Augustus Caesar was the great nephew of Julius Caesar. Julius Caesar was the dictator of the Roman Republic from October BC to March BC. Augustus was the first emperor of the Roman Empire, ruling from January BC to August  
AD. He was an extremely successful ruler and this ear became known as the Pax Romana, or The Roman Peace. He made peace with many enemy countries while rebuilding the city. He later dies in AD 14 at 75. Some think it was natural, while others believe  
it was his third wife, Livia, that poisoned him," I finished slightly out of breath.

"Wow, you know all that just from the top of your head?"

Hesitantly I ask, "was that just like really overwhelming?"

"Slightly, but mostly I'm just impressed. I'm truly amazed."

"Thank you," I say letting us get back to our work, "Anyways, Elder Futhark was introduced during the Augustus'' reign. It says here that there are 350 known inscriptions, 81 from Germany, Austria, and Switzerland and 267 from Scandinavia.  
Ah, here are the runes. Are you familiar with these?"

"No, I haven't seen them in the previous runes we have studied. "

"You're right; I we better get started writing them down."

After we finished writing down what we have researched so far, Terry walked me to History of Magic.

"Terry, did you want to come with me to the Slughorn party tonight? As friends, that way we can talk about our project."

"I'd love to, what time should I come by the Gryffindor tower?"

"8:45 would be great. See you then," I say as we wake to each other, and I walk into the class to take my seat.

After completing my classes for the day, I informed Ginny of my plans for tonight; and of course she suggested we go shopping. So here I am, being dragged into a million stores, ok that might be a slight exaggeration, it's been like three.

"Ginny, I'm fine, really. I have a pencil skirt and some top, I don't need a dress I'm only going to wear once."

"Yeah, so? You want to look good tonight; I know there's a guy out there you might be trying to impress."

"There is no one. If you're hinting at Terry, I only asked him because I didn't know who else to ask and we can talk about our project."

"Ok then, whatever you say," Ginny says as she continues to walk around the store.

"Hermione? I think I've found the perfect one."  
"You said that about the last 10 dresses I have tried on," I come back with exasperated

"No, this is the one. I can feel it, try it on for me will you?"

Walking into the dressing room, I slip the dress over my head, and take a step back.

"Wow," I breathe. This doesn't look like me. The girl staring back is beautiful and wears a blush colored dress. She daringly exposes cleavage making her look older and put together.

"Hermione? Are you done?"

I step out and I see a smile on her face, one I haven't seen in a while, "You look beautiful. Give me a twirl."

Twirling in the dress, I feel like a girl. It's actually a really nice feeling, getting away from the boys and having some girl time.

After some arguing over the price with Ginny, the storeowner comes out and saw us fighting. She made me a deal after seeing me in the dress; she would lend me a red and pink necklace to borrow for the night if I bought the dress. Realizing this was an  
amazingly generous offer, we (well Ginny) accepted.

Upon entering the dorm, we run into Harry, "Hermione! I've been looking for you all day. We need to talk."

"Sorry Gin, I'll meet you in the common room,"  
Walking off with Harry, I start to get a little anxious, guessing this urgency is about a blonde haired boy.

"We need a plan for tonight, exposing Malfoy"

"Harry, I know where you are coming from, really I do. Nevertheless, why can't you have fun for one night? I have come to realize that life away from the books is pretty fun, go have fun tonight. He will still be here tomorrow,"

Harry laughs about my advice to get away from the books when I usually say the opposite. It's times like these, I look at my best friend and see how much I love him, and that I can talk to him about anything. As if there was a compulsion in my brain,  
Malfoy's threatening words ring in my mind. If I told Harry, he will probably tell me to use this to our advantage, but it will break whatever Malfoy and I 'have' right now. And if I don't tell him, it would be our secret, and it makes me feel something;  
that I know a part of Draco's secret that no one else knows.

"Mione? You ok in there?" I hear as a Harry taps me on my head, "whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing much. Just that I love you so much, and I'm really lucky to have you as my best friend in the whole wide world."

Hugging my petite frame until I was close to breaking, Harry finally lets go and kisses my forehead, "What brought that on?"

I shrug, "I don't really know. It's just without Ron around, I feel like we are closer. Know what I mean?"

"Yes I really do, you're the mom I never had,"

"Oh shut up Harry!" I say as we both lean against the wall for support because we were laughing too hard.

"You know what I mean. You're my sister, and my best friend, so I know something is going on with you and you're scared. When you're ready, know I'm here and I love you no matter what. Ok?"

"Oh Harry, thank you so much. And I will, I just have to figure somethings out first," I say wiping the tears that were forming in my eyes, "Enough about us though, we have to find you a date!"

"What? I thought we were going together."

"I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't know that you wanted to. I asked Terry so we could talk about our project."

"Of course you would. Weren't you the one who was saying it was nice to get away from the books?"

Slapping Harry over the head like I usually do, "well then. I guess I'll have to make room for some fun."

Catching up for awhile, we glance at the clock: five o'clock.

"We better get going, dinner is soon and I still don't have a date."

"It's ok Harry, its partly my fault anyways. So you can hang out with Terry and I, and help us write out paper about Elder Futhark!"

"Eh, maybe not. You two will be talking about something I have never heard of."

As we walk into the common room, I grab Harry's hand. A lightbulb went off in my head.

"Harry," I wisper in his ear, "you should ask her to come with you. It won't be awkward; you guys can hang with Terry and I."

Looking at me as if I had just said I would take his broom away, I reassured him. "You're the Boy Who Lived. You can do anything, Harry Potter. Don't get scared about a girl. We're completely harmless, unless we're on our period," oops. That  
might have been the wrong this to say, he looks even worse, "Oh come on Harry. It's not that bad. Just say, 'Did you want to come with me to Slughorn's party tonight? Hermione suggested we take a break from books and have fun' don't worry. I'll  
be standing right here if anything goes wrong," giving him a little push towards her.

"Ron," I whisper and motion for him to come stand by the wall with me. As he gets up from the couch and walks over to me I say, "hey, I hope you don't mind, but as you know Harry and I are going to Slughorn's party and Harry doesn't have  
a date yet. So I told him to ask Ginny, because they are already friends,"

Oblivious to the fact that I have set them up, Ron just nods along, "yeah, good idea. That way Harry doesn't get bored and stalk Malfoy, and Ginny will be gone tonight. Lavender has things planned."

I gag in my mouth, "Ron! I did not need to know what you are doing. Ew!"

Watching from afar, I hear Harry try to clear his throat, failing miserably, and decides to tap her on the shoulder instead.

"Um, Ginny. I was wondering if you wanted to um, go with my-me to Slughorn's party tonight? Hermione's going as well," he finishes scratching the back of his neck nervously.

The blushing redhead replies with, "Well if Hermione is going, I guess I'll go. We need some more girl time."

"Um ok. I guess I'll meet you back here at 8:45," my solemn friend states while walking away.

Laughing Ginny turns Harry around, "I'm joking. Of course I'll go with you. Not because of Hermione, but because me and you are friends, silly."

A little bit cheered up, Harry turns to me, and I give him two slightly encouraging thumbs up.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late for supper," I inform my fellow Gryffindor's.

After finishing supper, Harry, Ginny, and I get ready.

After putting on the beautiful dress and necklace, I stare at my bushy hair. What a mess!

"Gin? Are you ready?"

"Yep! I just have to put my shoes on. What do you need?"

"My hair is monstrous"

Walking into the bathroom wearing a light blue sequenced dress, she takes one look at me and laughs.

"Hey! It's not funny! You don't have hair issues woman."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry"

"No you aren't"

"Your right. It's just that you look like a really pretty lion," she says clutching he stomach from laughing too hard.

"Ginny! Help me please."

"Ok sorry. I think I have an idea. How about we tame it, and then straighten the top so we can put clips on the side?" I nod, giving her my approval due to the short amount of time we have left.  
After finishing the last few touches we come down to see that Harry let Terry in.  
After looking their dates up and down, boys!, we head out of the common room to Slughorn's party.

 **Hey there! I hope you liked ch4. I know some areas were a bit length, like the conversations between Harry and Hermione, do you like that or should I shorten it?**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter as well! :)**

 **-Chapter 5 will be up ASAP**


End file.
